When Lightning Strikes Twice
by pocketsun
Summary: Chris has been given a second chance after saving the future to live the life he's always longed for. Unfortunately, the past has a way of coming back and causing even more heartbreak this time around.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author**: iMegaphone

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Chris had everything planned out perfectly. How could he have known that it would all change because of one person?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed.

**A/N**: This takes place after the season six finale. I could not stand Chris dying. He worked so hard to change the future and what does he get for it? He dies. This just doesn't work for me. So, I've decided to start my own little fic that contains the madness that dwells in my mind. I've had so many ideas running through my head for months, it's crazy! I think it's about time that I write them all down before my brain explodes. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His head ached. No, that was a complete understatement. His head was throbbing and his body was in such severe pain that he didn't understand how he was conscious at the moment. Wait, was he? He turned his head slowly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. There was white everywhere. The walls, doors, windows, everything was covered in white. It was actually a bit hard to stare at. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the color.

He was positive that he had never been here before. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was telling his father to hold on and then everything turned to black. He had thought that he would return to the changed future, but he was obviously wrong. Well, unless this was the future he had fought so hard to change. It really didn't look that great. Hell, he'd have preferred the dark future he had grown up in to this white madness. Someone seriously needed to inform whoever lived here that they needed to hire someone to fix this mess.

His musings were interrupted as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. My God, that hurt! He reached for his stomach and gasped as he felt wetness. He pulled his hands away and stared at them. His hands were covered in blood. The dark red was a harsh contrast to the white that surrounded him.

He came to a crushing realization then. He was dead. After all the hard work he had done, this was how he was rewarded. Why was this happening? He had planned it all out perfectly. He would get Leo to become an elder and then get the girls to vanquish as many demons as possible. As the threat to Wyatt diminished, he would slowly reunite Piper and Leo. He would be conceived and then he could continue on his quest to save Wyatt. He had never thought that it would all turn out so badly. He had never thought that one person could change everything so quickly.

Was Wyatt safe? Was _he_ safe? He wondered if his mini version was fairing well back in the past. Surely he had been born! Unless…no, he couldn't think like that! He _had_ to have been born. He just had to! The fates had to at least allow him _that_ much.

He sat up slowly, the sharp pains shooting throughout his body. If he was dead, why was he in so much pain? And why the hell was he bleeding?! Of course there was no one around to explain anything to him. No, that would have been far too easy. And he sure as hell hadn't had an easy life. This was just another common occurrence in his pathetic existence.

A familiar jingling filled the room and he stared in the direction of the blue orbs that appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Christopher, I see that you got here before us. Yes, quite sorry about that," an old man, obviously an Elder, said, his voice booming around the room. He chuckled, amused with himself. He continued to smile, but stopped when he took in his appearance.

"Oh, how utterly rude of me!" he explained, rushing to him and placing his hands above the wound. A golden glow shot out of his hands, healing the cursed wound slowly. When it was completely sealed, the Elder stood back smiling. He held out his hand, and Chris took it.

The Elder led Chris down the white hallway and into a large white room. Many other Elders stood in the room waiting for them. The moment they walked in the rest of the Elders moved toward them, stopping a few inches away from them.

"Yes, well I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," the Elder said. Chris nodded quickly. He really _did_ want to know what was going on.

The Elder motioned for Chris to take a seat in a white chair that appeared before him and Chris did so as quickly as possible. He didn't want to waste anymore time!

"Christopher, we know how much work you put into saving Wyatt, into saving the future. And we also know that your death was not expected, but unfortunately we could not prevent that from happening. Your death and the kidnapping of young Wyatt set a series of events into motion. It caused the spell to be lifted from your aunts and the city, and it caused your father to eliminate Gideon."

Chris stared at the Elder, his mouth opening in shock. His father had_eliminated_ Gideon? What did that mean, exactly?

Almost as if the Elder had read his mind, he began to speak again. "Yes, I'm sure you're wondering what that means? Your father killed Gideon. Christopher, I know this information comes as a shock, but you had to know. But, you can find out the rest later. We brought you to this place in order to stop you from moving on. We could not let you die. You have done much for the greater good and we feel that you deserve to be rewarded."

Chris stared at the Elder, certain that he had misunderstood or imagined what he had just been said.

The Elder began to chuckle once more. "Chris, my boy, did you really think you'd go unrewarded for _saving the future_?" he asked, placing his hands on Chris' shoulders. He stared into Chris' eyes and he knew then that it was real.

He was going to have a second chance! He could be with his family, his_entire_ family! He'd finally have that wonderful relationship he'd always longed to have with Wyatt, and his parents would be together. And Bianca! He'd be able to hold her in his arms once more and –

"Christopher, before you start to get excited, there are certain things you need to know," The Elder said quietly. Chris didn't like his tone. Nothing good could come from something said in that way.

"You will not being going to the changed future."

He wouldn't be going to the changed future? Well, why the hell not!

Once again The Elder seemed to read his mind. "Now, don't be so angry! You won't be going to the changed future because everything has changed. The time line has changed; the events and moments in your life have changed. Nothing you once knew exists anymore. The entire future is different. We couldn't possible send you there, Christopher. It's far too different; you wouldn't be able to adjust."

"Then, where am I going?" Chris asked. This was really confusing and disappointing. It was so hard to take in. He wouldn't get to live out the future he had wanted so badly. How was this fair?

The Elders in the room smiled. They obviously knew where he was going and from their looks they were very pleased with their decision.

"Why, you're going back to the past."

Chris shot up from his chair. He was going back to the past? How could he go back to the past? Why would they send him there? He already existed there. This was _really_ confusing.

"Sir, how can I go back to the past when I'm already there?" he was worried about the answer, but he had to know.

"Christopher, the two of you have different souls. You are the Christopher from another time line. You may be the same person, but in other ways you are not. Because of this, the two of you are able to exist at the same time, in the same time line. We thought that you would like to go back, as you know what's going on and are familiar with everyone. Were we wrong to assume this?" he asked.

"I guess you're right. Going back to the past is much better than being dead," he added with a laugh. It sounded so foreign. He hadn't truly laughed in quite some time. It was a very strange feeling.

"Ah, excellent! Well, we should get you back there. I'm sure you don't want to spend one more minute here," he said, a knowing smile gracing his face.

The Elders formed a circle around him and began to chant in a different language. He tried to figure out what it was, but couldn't place it. A golden light began to creep up his body, filling him with great warmth. It had a calming effect on him, and he began to feel lethargic.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the Elder winking at him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Now, I know what you're thinking. This is _another_ fan fiction about Chris getting a second chance at living. Well, I have a lot more than that planned. And with my crazy mind, I'll come up with loads more along the way!

Reviews are _really_ nice and encouraging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

His body hit the attic floor with a loud thump. Chris groaned in pain and slowly sat up. He stared at the familiar room he was in and grinned. He was home. He got up and walked toward The Book of Shadows and ran his hand against the aged cover. He really _had_ missed all of this.

Chris began to make his way to the door when it suddenly flew open. A quiet gasp came from the person staring at him followed by the thud of her hitting the floor. He rushed to her, gathering her up in his arms.

He hadn't expected to see his mother so soon.

He smiled, staring at her face. God, he had missed her so much. When he had come back to the past the first time around being around her was so hard. He knew that he had to act a certain way around her, but he longed to embrace her and tell her how much he loved and missed her. Even if she wasn't the mother who had raised him, she was still his mother. She _was_ Piper Halliwell. His grin grew wider as she began to come to.

She stared at him as if she wasn't sure if he was really there or not. He took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that he was really there. She smiled through the tears that had started to fall and threw herself into his embrace.

"Oh, Chris! I'm so glad you're here. Chris, I missed you so much! I didn't get to say goodbye. You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you. Oh, my baby!" she held on tightly, her ramblings continuing.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other and crying. He hadn't felt so happy in such a long time. His mother was in his arms and he was able to tell her he loved her. He was able to tell her how much he had missed her. She let him cry. She dried his tears, smiling in a way a mother only knows how to do. He was safe in her arms. He was loved.

"Mom, I love you," he said once more, trying to get used to it. She cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, peanut, I love you, too. I will never let anything happen to you again. I'll protect you like I should have before. Don't you worry about anything," she said as he helped her up. They embraced yet again and when it ended, they just stood there staring at each other. It was such a beautiful moment; he knew he'd never forget it.

They walked hand in hand out of the attic, huge smiles plastered on their faces. As they made their way down the stairs, familiar voices could be heard.

"Ooh, Phoebe and Paige will be so happy to see you!" Piper exclaimed, pulling him in the direction of the voices. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. The last time he had seen Page was before he had died, and that wasn't exactly a pleasant way to say goodbye.

He bit his lip as they stood outside of the room. He could see Phoebe playing with Wyatt and Paige holding his mini self. Whoa, that was bizarre. Wyatt suddenly turned and stared at him, a happy squeal escaping his lips. He remembered him!

Blue and white orbs formed and he found his big brother in his arms in an instant. Wyatt began to tug at his shirt, giggling as Chris kissed his forehead.

"Piper, is that you?" Phoebe called out. Piper laughed and grabbed Chris' hand, forcing him to come into view.

Phoebe and Paige stood there, mouths wide open in shock. The room was completely silent. Even his mini self was quiet. The silence was broken when Paige and Phoebe screamed joyfully and lunged at him. He let out an _oomph _as the breath was knocked out of him by the sheer force of his aunts' hold on him.

"Hey, you're actually suffocating me. Do I really need to die again when I've just gotten back?" Chris chuckled. They let go of him instantly, and he noticed that they were crying.

"Chris, I can't believe it!" Phoebe said through her tears.

Paige stood there, watching him. The look she was giving him was heartbreaking and he couldn't stand it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she broke down.

"Come on now, Aunt Paige, you don't have to cry," he said softly. She held on tighter, laughing a little. Paige pulled back and looked at him again. She shook her head, still not able to believe that he was really there.

"Chris, the last time I saw you, you were fading away!" Her tears had finally stopped, replaced with a look of wonder.

"Yeah, you died. How are you here?" Phoebe asked, walking up to him. She began to poke and prod at him, making sure that he wasn't a hallucination.

He rolled his eyes. "Aunt Phoebe, if you'd stop poking me I'd be able to explain!"

Phoebe grinned sheepishly and ceased prodding him.

Chris motioned for his family to sit down and they did as they were told. He placed his finger to his lips, contemplating a way to explain everything. Did he even know what had truly gone on up there? Well, he'd have to try and explain it. They deserved to know.

"Well, I woke up in a white room. Well, everything was white; I actually thought I was in some kind of limbo at first. I was in pain and bleeding, so that ceased my thoughts of being dead. I mean, if I were dead why would I be in pain? Why would I be _bleeding_? Any way, an Elder appeared and led me to a room full of more Elders. They had decided that me saving the future was a good thing and that I deserved to be rewarded for it. They then told me that they were going to let me have a second chance at life, but that I'd have to live it out in the past because the future was far too changed and that it would be too hard for me to adjust there. Uh, and here I am," he finished lamely. His family sat there, absorbing everything he had just said.

Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "Well, we're just glad to have you back, sweetie!"

"Yeah, it just wasn't the same without our neurotic nephew around," Paige added, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone in the room laughed at this, and Chris felt his stomach flutter. He had missed this. His family was so important to him and now he'd be able to be with them forever. It was almost too overwhelming to think about.

"Chris?"

Had someone called out his name or was he imagining it? His mothered suddenly turned her head and Chris followed her gaze. He paled and his mouth began to dry when he realized who it was.

"Dad," he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

His father hesitated, almost looking as if he were fighting with himself. He began to walk to him and Chris grew nervous. When his father stood before him, Chris stood and met him at eye level. An identical stare met his and he broke down.

Leo wrapped his arms around his son and held on strongly.

The floodgates had opened and Chris was powerless to stop them.

* * *

**A/N**:

I hated this chapter. I apologize for how horrible it was. The next chapter will be _much_ better. I'm going to introduce a new character and I think it'll be fun. Ah, and we'll also have more Chris and Leo. I really love the relationship that they formed, so I want to focus on that for a little bit. I have a lot planned, but it's hard getting it out the right way. Does anyone else have this problem? There are so many ideas in my head, but when I open up Word and attempt to write it out nothing happens. It's actually quite irritating.

Did any of you catch tonight's Charmed? (Kill Bllie Vol. 2) Gosh, it was amazing! I was in tears at the end. I can't believe the series finale in on Sunday. I've watched this show since it started and to see it go is strange. I'mso used tonew episode's...it'll be weird not watching on Sundays. Thank God for TNT and DVDs!I read what's going to happen on the series finaleand WOW! I know for sure that I'll be crying.

Yeah, I'm going to stop now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! As always, reviews are encouraging and boost my mood, which helps me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leo held Chris at arms length, studying his son intently. He had yearned for this since his son had been taken away from them so quickly. And now to have his dream come true, it was amazing. He still couldn't believe that it was really happening. It was mind boggling. He had watched as his son had faded away in his arms. He had wept and mourned for him. How was it that his beloved boy was standing before him now, very much alive?

The confused father dried his tears while his newly resurrected son went to sit with his mother. Leo had to find out what had happened. He had heard everything Chris had said to his mother and aunts, but he wanted to know _everything_. The only way to do this was to speak to the Elders, but he wasn't too keen on that option at the moment.

He had killed Gideon, an Elder. If he were to go up there, would he ever be able to return home to his family? Would he even be alive? The thought of never seeing his family again was enough to make him clip his own wings, but he knew he had to be brave for his family. He had to be brave for his son.

"Piper, I'm going to go and speak to the Elders. We need to know what's really going on," he said, turning to face his wife. She gave him a concerned stare, and he knew what she was thinking.

She bit her lip nervously before speaking. "Leo, I'm not sure that's a good idea. After what happened…I don't think they'll be too happy to see you."

His heart felt as if it were going to burst as he heard her concern for him. "Piper," he said, moving to her and grasping her hands in his, "If I don't go up now, we may never find out why Chris was sent back here. I know that he was told that it was because the future had changed too much, but I feel like there's more to it."

"But what if something happens to you? How will we know?" she asked, gripping his hands tightly.

"I'll go with him!" Paige exclaimed, interrupting Leo before he was able to get a word out.

"Paige, I don't think that's a good idea. If the Elders aren't happy with me – I don't want to risk it.

Paige gave a frustrated sigh and charged up to him. "Now listen here, mister, Chris is my nephew and I want find out what's going on as much as you!"

"Yeah," Phoebe added, "We all want to know!"

Knowing he had lost, Leo smiled. "All right, Paige will come with me. If something goes wrong, you'll orb out," he said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that it's settled, we can get back to doting over Christopher," Piper said sweetly to her son, taking his hand in hers. Wyatt orbed into Chris's lap, which caused everything to laugh.

"Ah, now we can't forget about Wyatt," Chris teased, ruffling his brother's hair.

"And we _definitely_ can't forget about little Chris," Phoebe added, picking the baby up from his bassinet.

Leo smiled as he gazed at the image in front of him. His family was together once more and he would do anything to keep it intact. He motioned for Paige to take hold of his hand, and they both waved as they orbed out of the room in a swirl of blue and white

* * *

"Now that you're here, we'll have to get a room set up for you! I'm sure you'd rather not stay in the back room at P3 again," Piper said, wrinkling her nose with distaste at the thought of her baby sleeping there.

Chris chuckled, endeared by his mother's concern. "Well, I really don't want to be a burden – "

"A burden," Piper questioned, interrupting him, "You could never be a burden, sweetie! No, you'll be staying right here. It's where you belong. Now, I'll go upstairs and get your room ready, while you catch up with Phoebe," she kissed his head quickly and left the room.

The two of them sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. This was really awkward, which was odd, since they'd always gotten along greatly. Well, that had mostly been in the future, but they'd had a nice relationship in the past, save for a few times before everyone had found out his true identity.

Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "So, are you happy here?"

Chris was a bit shocked. He wasn't expecting anyone to ask him that so soon. Was he happy here? Most definitely. Would he have preferred to be in the future with Bianca and his family? He'd be lying if he said no.

"Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Chris, I know how much you wanted to go back and live in the changed future. I know that you wanted to go back and be with Bianca," she said softly.

He winced as he heard her name. Hearing it was harder than he had thought it would be. Bianca. God, he missed her. And the fact that he knew he could never be with her hurt like hell. But he didn't want to be dead. He just had to learn to deal with not being with her. He'd devote his life to keeping Wyatt, little Chris and his family safe. He wouldn't have time to think about her if he was busy.

With a sigh, he looked at Phoebe seriously. "You're right. I did want to go back and be with her. But would she have been there? She died, remember? Maybe I would have had to live with out her anyway," he realized, his eyes closing from the pain of his heart shattering.

Phoebe leaned over and cupped his face. This gesture brought him great comfort and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for caring, Aunt Phoebe," he released his hold on her and noticed the strange look that had appeared on her face after he had thanked her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, not understanding what was wrong.

She began to laugh and he started to think that she had gone crazy. "Oh, Chris, you called me Aunt Phoebe!" When he didn't seem to understand what the big deal was, she added, "I always thought Wyatt would be the first to call me that. It's just strange to have you say it, being that you're his _little_ brother. And well, it's just something I'll have to get used to."

"Aunt Phoebe, has anyone ever told you that you're insane?" Chris asked, the serious look on his face melting away when she threw a pillow at his face in response to his question.

Yes, he really _was_ home.

* * *

A few miles away, Sarah Williamson exhaled a frustrated sigh. She sat on the shiny wooden floor of the dance studio, unlacing her ballet slippers. When she finished, she placed them on the floor and stood up. She walked to the CD player that sat upon a wooden desk and rifled through the many cases that were spread around it, finally selecting a pink case. She opened the case and placed the CD in the player and waited for it to begin. 

She was going to get it right this time. She sauntered over to the middle of the room and placed her hands in the air. As the music began she swayed them back and forth, her body slowly beginning to follow. A few twirls here, a jump there and her body's constant movement produced the sweat that began to drench her loose clothing. She did not stop moving, lost in the music that surrounded her. She started spinning around and around, only stopping when she hit the floor.

Her breathing was coming out hard, her chest heaving. She lay down on the now cool floor, her hand coming up to wipe her forehead.

"Well, that's not something you see everything."

Sarah shot up, looking around wildly. "Who's there," she asked, still looking for the intruder.

"Oh, come on, Sar, you really can't recognize my voice?" the person mocked, laughing as she scrambled up from her sitting position.

She shrieked in surprise when cold hands laced their way around her waist. Upon realizing who it was, she turned and punched the intruder in the stomach.

"Riley, you big jerk! You know better than to sneak up on me like that. Remember what happened the last time someone did that?" she chided, shaking her finger at her best friend.

"Ow! Hey, is that the thanks I get for coming over here to pick you up?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

She laughed as he began to pout. "Oh, all right! But really, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. It's really mean."

"Yeah, and last time you nearly blew me up!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

She began to pound her fists against his back, laughter betraying her angry act. "Riley, you put me down right now!" Seeing that her lame attempts for freedom were completely useless, she gave up and let him carry her out of the studio.

When they finally reached the parking lot, he let her down; laughing at the state she was in. She could only imagine what she looked like at the moment. She was drenched in sweat, her hair was a wild mess and her clothes were rumpled. This wasn't exactly a look people would find ordinary.

Then again, she wasn't ordinary. Oh no, she was definitely the farthest thing from normal.

"So, are you going to tell me why you came to pick me up?" she asked her friend, as they made their way to his car. It wasn't like it was an unusual occurrence, but she hadn't expected him to come today. He usually told her when he was going to come and get her.

He shook his head, laughing at her. "Honestly woman, you forget everything, don't you? Did you forget what today is?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"What today is? Uh…today is Thursday," she said unsurely, his look confirming the fact that she was extremely wrong.

He frowned and let go of her hand, walking a bit faster. She mimicked his actions, staying near him. "Riley, I'm sorry, but I really _don't_ know what today is."

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. "Sarah, today's our anniversary," he said quietly, looking disappointed.

Her hand flew to her mouth. How could she have forgotten? She immediately wrapped her arms around her best friend, her head coming to rest against his chest. "Oh, Riley, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

He chuckled, his chest moving up and down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. She laughed, squealing with joy. He placed her down, his forehead resting against hers.

"Hmm, I'll forgive you if you agree to come out with me tonight," he said softly, allowing only her to hear his words. People passing by would probably assume that they were lovers from their actions.

She giggled and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. "Sarah, we're going to have such an awesome time! There's this great club some friends told me about, I'm pretty sure you'll love it."

"Really? What's it called?" she asked, opening the car door and getting in.

He closed his own door, putting on his seat belt. When he finished, he looked at her, "Oh, P3."

* * *

"Come on, Chris, you have to come!" Phoebe whined, grabbing his arm, trying and failing to drag him out of the room.

He rolled his eyes, giving his aunt a disgusted look. "Do you really expect me to go out and party when Dad and Aunt Paige haven't come back yet?" he asked incredulously, trying to shake her off his arm.

"Please? Chris, I can't go alone! Elise is expecting me to have a great story, and I really don't think anyone your age will take me seriously. How am I supposed to find out why young adults are drawn to clubs to look for love if everyone is too busy running away from the crazy lady asking them?" she asked, her grip on his arm becoming stronger.

"Aunt Phoebe, you _aren't_ old. Hey, wait, so what am I, eye candy?"

"No! Well, okay, yes! But that's a compliment, _really_," she added hastily, noting the look of horror on his face.

"But what if dad and Aunt Paige get back when we're there?" he asked, sitting down quickly. Phoebe's steel grip had broken, and she stood in front of him, going through his things.

"If they do, they can just orb to P3," she explained, trying to find a shirt for him to wear. "Hmm," she murmured, holding up a green shirt," what do you think of this one? I think it'll bring out your eyes."

Chris placed his face in his hands, groaning. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N**:

So there it is! I've finally introduced Sarah, who you'll find out more about as the story progresses. We'll also find out more about Chris' return in the next chapter, if not the one after that. I'm really enjoying writing this!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews always help me and boost my mood. And they give me a reason to continue the story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The music was blaring as Chris and Phoebe entered P3. The atmosphere that surrounded them was a stark contrast from the one that had surrounded them at the manor. The sight of people dancing and laughing moved Chris in a way. It was nice to see people living and not having a care in the world. It was what he had longed to have for quite some time. Phoebe grabbed his arm and led him to a table in a corner of the club, pushing him onto a stool and then taking a seat across from him.

He began to drum his fingertips on the table, which earned him an irritated look from his aunt. He smirked and continued, enjoying the knowledge that he was bothering her.

"Chris, would you please stop that," she whispered, giving him a glare.

He stopped and frowned, already bored. "Aunt Phoebe, why did you bring me here again?" he asked.

"You know why! Your good looks will attract the ladies, which will help me get interviews," she said, laughing at the scathed look he gave her.

"What am I, a piece of meat? You know, I'm a person, and I don't appreciate being used. You can attract people on your own," he mused. "You _are_ a celebrity."

"Honestly Christopher," she huffed, her eyes rolling dramatically, "Could you please just sit here and look pretty? It's not like you have to try hard. You really _are_ handsome, and women really _are_ attracted to you,"

"I don't want them to be attracted to me!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. "I don't have time for this! My job from now on is to protect my family."

Phoebe closed her eyes, obviously frustrated with the young Witch-White Lighter. "Chris, you can't close your heart to love. I know that you loved Bianca, but she's gone. Wouldn't she want you to be happy?"

"We'll never what she'd want, will we?"

His aunt winced at the harshness of his tone and quickly stood up. Hands on her hips, she let him have it.

"You stop that right now! I know that you loved her and I know that her death has made you doubt many things, but you should never _ever_ doubt love! By denying yourself, you're betraying everything you had with Bianca. Now stop being so negative and **live**!"

Chris sat quietly, taking in his aunt's words. Was he really betraying Bianca's memory? Maybe he _could_ let go for just one night.

"All right. _All right_! You win, Aunt Phoebe. I'll do this," he sighed, "But for only one night," he added after seeing the look that had appeared on her face.

She jumped up, her hands clasped in excitement. "Ooh, you won't regret it, I promise!"

For some reason, he was sure that he _would_.

* * *

"You should _definitely_ wear the red one."

Sarah held the dress against her and stared into the mirror. "Are you sure, Ashley? You don't think it makes me look, err, easy?" she asked, an unsure look plastered on her face.

Her roommate laughed, shaking her head. "Sar, would I ever lie to you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, extremely frustrated with her _supposed_ friend.

"Don't you _dare_ answer that," Ashley added, coming up behind her and turning her around. "Now, you go change into that hot little thing and I'll call you when Riley gets here."

"Oh, I don't know, Ashley, maybe I should – "

"No! It's been settled. Now, go change," she insisted, pushing Sarah toward the bathroom.

She flicked on the light and shut the door. Oh, God, how could she have let Ashley talk her into wearing this thing? Her parents would die of shock if they ever caught her in it! She'd definitely have to get Ash back for this. She began to think of ways to embarrass her friend as she shook her jeans off and let them pool around her feet. Her camisole came off and she stood in front of the mirror in nothing but her bra and panties. A trail of bruises met her eyes and she frowned. She winced as she touched the large bruise that covered most of her abdomen. She _really_ needed a new hobby.

She shook her head, trying to banish the negative thoughts that had slipped into her conscience. Tonight was special, and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. Riley would be so surprised when he saw her! She smiled, thinking about her friend's reaction to her appearance.

He was so special and she thanked whoever it was that had brought him into her life. They'd known each other for so long, she wasn't sure was life had been like before him. Was there life before Riley? She couldn't think of anything of importance that had happened without him. No, her life had begun the moment she had met him that summer at the beach many years ago and they'd been joined at the hip ever since.

Their friendship had bloomed into something that she knew was constant and stable. He'd always been there for her, never wanting for anything. He'd accepted her and not judged when he had found out certain things about her. No one had ever loved her so unconditionally. Well, her parents did, but that didn't count.

Riley was amazing and at times she believed that she didn't deserve him. She'd even told him, but he'd quickly banished the thoughts as soon as she had spoken them. He was so kind and caring. It was hard to believe that he _wasn't_ an angel.

She untangled her long, unruly auburn hair and let the loose curls tumble down her bare back. Her pale skin was a stark contrast from the rich color of her hair, which seemed to make her even paler. She grabbed her makeup bag on the counter and rifled through it, searching for her blush. After finding it and applying it, she glazed her lips with a soft pink gloss. The dark eye shadow that she chose gave her green eyes a smokey look, which delighted her. Deciding that she was done with her makeup, she took the dress off the hanger and pulled it over her head. The silky fabric was cool and soft. She zipped up the back of the dress and grinned. She was ready!

A knock at the door announced the return of her friend. "Hey, Sar, I just wanted you to know that Riley's here," Ashley whispered, the excitement in her voice obvious.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute!" she called out, turning to the mirror one last time to check her hair. She gave herself a satisfied nod and opened the door.

Riley was leaning against the wall looking absolutely bored when she entered the room. She laughed at his appearance, which gained his attention quickly. His smiling face turned to one of pure shock when he looked at her.

"Riley, if you don't close your mouth, something will fly in," she said seriously.

He closed his mouth slowly and moved forward, taking her small hands into his larger ones. "Sarah, you look beautiful," he whispered.

The butterflies had become rampant the moment he placed his forehead against hers. These feelings definitely weren't as platonic as she'd claimed they were. Could these butterflies be trying to tell her something?

These thoughts filled her mind as they made their way out of her apartment and to Riley's car. He opened the door for her and she _had_ to smile. He was always a gentleman. She'd have to thank his parents for raising him so well someday.

They drove to their destination in silence. For some strange reason, words would not form correctly in her mind. The silence was beginning to become too much when they finally reached P3. Sarah let herself out of the car, waiting for Riley to join her. When he did, he clasped his hand around hers and they walked into the club.

The music was loud and addicting. She immediately formed an adoration for P3. It was so full of life!

"Come on Sar, let's dance!" Riley yelled, dragging her to the dance floor. Riley's dancing was absolutely infectious and she could not help but to let loose and become intoxicated with the excitement coming from all around her.

This was truly the best night of her life.

* * *

Chris was bored. Could one die from boredom? If not, he was sure he'd be the first person in the world to succeed. Phoebe had left him some time ago, telling him that she was a sort of repellent to the attraction he had with women. He really wanted to know who he had inherited this so called attraction from, so he could find them and kill them. A few moments after his aunt had disappeared, a swarm of women had gathered around him.

He had listened as they talked nonsense. He had laughed at their silly jokes. Hell, he had even tried to flirt with them, but he was not going to dance with them! This was _definitely_ not part of his agreement with his aunt.

"Ladies, I'll be right back. I think I just saw a friend," he lied, quickly getting up from the table and making a beeline for the bar. He greeted Max the bartender and ordered a beer. He hadn't drank in quite some time, so the liquid shocked his system for a second, becoming used to it again. He finished the beer and ordered another.

He'd had four beers and a bowl of peanuts when he noticed her. She was wearing something red and tight, which would make any man look at her, but this wasn't what he had zeroed in on; She was breathtaking. The air around her was static with happiness. The alcohol in his body could not intoxicate him they way she had.

Phoebe had told him he had to live. Perhaps he would tonight.

* * *

"Riley, I can't dance anymore! I'm afraid my feet will fall off," Sarah said, pushing him away playfully.

"Am I hearing right? Are you, Sarah, dancer extraordinaire, tired of dancing?" he asked smirking.

"Yes! I need some fresh air. Care to join me?" she asked him.

"No, I think I'll stay here and mingle with these lovely people," he said, waving at her and disappearing into the crowd.

She opened the front door of P3 and stepped outside. It was actually colder than she had thought it would be and she decided that she needed her coat. She quickly ran to Riley's car and opened the door. Ducking in, she grabbed her coat. She had just closed the door when she felt the the back of her neck begin to prickle.

Someone was watching her.

She looked around, trying hard to see if anyone was near her. It was far too dark to see anything but the neon lights of the P3 sign. She shrugged her coat on and began to walk back to the club.

"Hey pretty lady, what's your name?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. A man stood behind her. He was tall and moved toward her. He stopped moving when he was right in front of her, and she gagged. He smelled of smoke and alcohol.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers," she said.

"Come on, darlin'. You're a pretty little thing. How about we go back to your car and have some fun?"

"You're drunk," she said, not questioning it, but making a statement.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. "Maybe so, princess, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. Come on, baby, be a good girl and give me a kiss."

He smashed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. She tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. She opened her mouth to scream, but instantly wished she hadn't. In doing so, she had given him access and he quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth.

He seemed satisfied with himself when he finally pulled away. He began to caress her face, making her nauseous.

"Please, let me go," she whispered, blinking away tears.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her back to the car. He slammed her against the passenger door and began to kiss her neck. His hands had found her thighs and she could feel them inching beneath her dress.

The moment his fingers touched the sides of her underwear she screamed bloody murder.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch!" he yelled, and silenced her with a slap to the face.

She could see stars and became disoriented. Was this really happening? Was this man really going to rape her?

"I don't think she wants you to touch her like that."

Had she imagined it? No. Blinking wildly, she could make out the shape of another person, a man from the sound of his voice, in front of them.

Her attacker stopped and turned. He began to laugh manically.

"Buddy, why don't you mind your own damn business and go back inside?"

The man walked toward them, and she could see that he was shaking his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that. So why don't you get away from the girl and leave in peace before things get messy?"

Her attacker began to make his way to her savior. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but he looked taller and thicker than he had seemed to be before. She looked at him again and was sure of it. He_definitely_ hadn't looked like before. What was going on?

"Silly mortals, always trying to save the girl. I will enjoy killing you and then breaking her," he seethed, a dagger appearing in his hand. He raised it high and made to strike the man when he suddenly stopped. He began to cough and dropped the dagger, clutching his throat with both hands.

Her savior had his hand out, shaping it as though he were choking her attacker.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

Riley's voice rang out through the darkness, and she began to cry. "Riley, thank God you're here!" she cried, running to him. He held her tightly, continuing to ask her what was wrong.

This distracted the man, and he turned to look at them, momentarily ignoring her attacker. She saw him raise his hand, conjuring a ball of fire. The fire soared through the air and she screamed. Riley jumped in fright, whipping her around so his back was to the man.

The fire ball hit him in the back, and he cried out in pain. He crumbled into her arms, and she could not believe this was happening. He fell to the hard ground, taking her with him. Sarah hovered over him, caressing his face.

"Riley, sweetheart, you're going to be okay! Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," she repeated over and over again.

A high pitched scream rang through the air and she lifted her head. Her attack was on fire! He screamed and writhed in pain and then disappeared. Her savior ran toward them, crouching down and grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you all right?," he asked, obviously not noticing Riley.

"I'm fine, but my friend isn't," she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

"We need to call an ambulance! He's hurt! I – I don't understand what happened..."

His eyes locked with hers and she couldn't help but realize that they were the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. His face was tense and full of worry. He placed his hand on Riley's chest and nodded his head solemnly.

"Sarah... I'm sorry. We're too late."

"What are you talking about? We need to get him to the hospital! He'll be all right! He had to be all right!" she screamed at him. Why wasn't he helping her? Was was he acting as thought Riley were – no, she couldn't think like that.

Riley moaned in pain and she returned her attention to him. He was so pale and it looked as though breathing was hurting him. She grasped his hands in her own and noticed that they felt like ice.

"Riley... you're going to be fine. I promise," she said quietly.

He smiled softly, closing his eyes at the sound of her voice. He opened them and she could tell that he was in pain. His grip on her hands tightened and his face became serious.

"Sarah... I... I love you..."

"Riley, please... _Please _don't do this to me."

"You're glowing..." he whispered.

She could not stop the tears from falling when his hand left hers. He was gone. Riley was gone. How could this happen? Was this real?

"You really _are_ glowing," the man in front of her said.

She looked down at her hands and noticed a soft glow surrounding them.

What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The funeral had been beautiful despite who it was for and what it meant for Sarah. Watching Riley's casket being lowered into the ground had been horrifying, but what was worse was that she blamed herself for it all. If it hadn't been for her Riley would still be alive. He wouldn't be in a wooden box in the dirt. He'd be nudging her side and telling her to smile, that her face wasn't made for frowning.

She could almost feel his presence near her, whispering for her to not be sad, that everything would be all right soon. How could anything be all right now that she was alone? Riley had meant the world to her and now he was gone. What did she have left to live for?

There was still Ashley. Still, she wasn't too keen on living with her roommate anymore. She needed to be alone, to be able to properly mourn, and living with her friend would make it impossible to do so. She had to get out of this place, far away from these memories. She had to find her own way, and it definitely wasn't meant to be here.

It didn't help that those Halliwell's hadn't left her alone since that night at P3. That night was impossible to erase. She could still see every single moment so clearly in her mind. She could feel her attacker's hands on her body, hear his voice whispering lewd things to her, and feel the fear that had filled her when she had begun to believe she would be forced to experience such a torturous act.

But then _he_ showed up and saved her, and although she was grateful, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see any of them, but they didn't seem to care about that. They were constantly showing up at places where she was, attempting to talk to her about what had happened, but she had successfully evaded their questions, making excuses and fleeing from wherever it was she had been.

They were here again, all of them in black, acting as though they cared for Riley and were saddened by his death. The nerve of them! They hadn't known Riley, and would never have a chance to now, but they had no right to be here and to pretend. It took all the strength inside of her to not attack them, scream at them and force them to leave. Riley's parents were basically inconsolable, and she didn't want to cause them anymore pain. It was hard to stand beside them and not tell them what _really_ happened to their son, but she knew she could never let them know. It would be disastrous.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Sarah said quietly, shaking the stranger's hand. It had been a very hard day, but as the last guest left Riley's home, she was glad that it was over. A small voice in her head told her that it wasn't even _close_ to being over, but she chose to ignore it for now. Now was not the time for any of that.

"Sarah, could you come here?" Riley's mother called from upstairs and she sighed, brushing her hair out of her face as she made her way up. She didn't have to ask to know where the woman she herself considered a mother was currently at.

Riley's door was open, and if she closed her eyes and tried, she could almost pretend that the person moving around within the room was her best friend and not his mother. She didn't try though, and walked in, inhaling the familiar smell of his cologne and taking in the bedroom she knew so well.

His mother had taken a seat on his bed and patted a space beside her, silently asking her to join her and Sarah did. How could she refuse this woman anything?

"This must be so hard for you, sweetheart," his mother whispered and took her hand. Sarah smiled lightly as the contact, realizing she had really needed it today.

"My pain is nothing compared to yours," Sarah said and squeezed her hand.

Riley's mother shushed her and pulled her close. She felt the older woman's lips press a kiss to her head and she willed herself to not cry. She couldn't do this now. She _wouldn't_. All her crying could be later, when she was back home in her room with the door locked. Not now, not with this woman as her audience.

"Riley loved you so very much, Sarah. I hope you know that."

She looked up then, forcing herself to. This was needed, and she looked at his mother seriously, her eyes wide.

"I know he did. I loved him too."

The woman simply nodded and stood. Sarah missed her already. She folded her hands onto her lap, but kept her eyes on his mother, needing to or else she would break down. This woman was so strong, and she wished to be just like her. To have even _half_ of her strength.

"We'll be leaving for New York next week, Sarah. We can't stay here any longer. It's much too hard," she said, and Sarah felt like she was dying herself. How could she survive without them? She knew she herself planned on leaving, but it wouldn't be for a while, not until she got all her affairs in order. And now the two people she looked to as parents were abandoning her and she honestly didn't know what to do.

"I want you to take whatever you need, honey. Anything you need, anything you want, it's yours," she continued. Sarah looked around the room, every single object screamed _Riley_ at her and she felt her heart break all over again.

"I... I couldn't," she shook her head, intending on saying more but his mother shook her own head and gripped her shoulder tightly.

"_Please_, Sarah. Please just do as I say," she begged, and Sarah could hear the pain in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"It's what Riley would have wanted."

Sarah thought that revelation hurt her the most. She nodded at the older woman and stood, embracing her tightly. She knew that this would be the last time she'd ever see Riley's mother again, so she made the best of it, kissing her cheek and smiling.

"Okay. Thank you."

As his mother moved away from her and toward the door, she turned around once more and smiled. "Thank you for loving him, Sarah," was all she said and then she was gone, closing the door quietly behind her.

Sarah stood in the middle of the room, hugging herself and let out a shaky breath.

"I miss you, Riley."

Only the silence answered her back.

* * *

The sun was bright and the air hot as she stepped out of her apartment complex and made her way down the sidewalk, intent on going to the local doughnut shop and buying herself a nice blueberry one. She knew she was being followed, and it was only after walking a few blocks that she turned, arms crossed over her chest and glared at her stalker.

It was _him_ today.

"Do you enjoy stalking me or something?" she asked and the irritation was obvious in her tone.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, but moved forward until they were inches apart. His eyes were as green as she remembered and she had to force herself not to gasp.

"Believe me, Sarah, I don't find any of this fun," he answered and gave her another eye roll for good measure. It absolutely infuriated her and she was tempted to punch him, but as she looked around, she decided she didn't want more attention. Her stalkers were enough and took up most of her time anyway.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I was told to," he said quickly, making it seem like that explained everything. He must have really liked annoying her, because it seemed like every single thing that came out of his mouth only added to her annoyance.

"I don't really care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do and places to go," she glared and turned, but was taken off guard when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"No. Not today, Sarah. You've been avoiding us for way too long, and it's about time we have a little chat," he spoke slowly and quietly, surely doing so to make her understand that this was important, and she finally gave up.

"Fine, just let me go!"

And he did. Then he began to smile and she wanted to punch him again, but instead ran a hand through her hair and stared at him.

"You're really annoying. Did you know that?" she asked, feeling like all she did was ask him questions, but she was so irritated and wanted to talk some of her anger out on him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And the name's Chris, so you can quit wondering how to ask me now," he smirked.

He was so annoying!

"I don't really care, but thanks... Chris," she said his name precariously and hoped it wasn't obvious, but it most likely was. She was never good at hiding her feelings.

"Great, let's go then!" he sarcastically said and grabbed her arm again. But this time she didn't have a chance to yell at him because they were engulfed in bright lights and disappeared from the sidewalk they had been standing on minutes before.


End file.
